The Season of the Wind
by Hopala-tralala
Summary: A story about the swooping whirlwind, which leaves broken pieces behind, but opens the door to a new life instead! A story about wind in the hair, flare in the eyes and fire in two hearts beating together.


**_Hello there guys!!_**

**_Here I am finally with a story, my first story here long after I used to be just a profile here on fanfiction lol;-)_**

**_Young Guns movies and especially Billy the Kid hold a very special place in my heart, and writing this turned out to be extreme fun and enjoyment. If some of you who will read this story feel at least half the joy I felt writing it, I will be completely happy. _**

**_Big thanks to Kelsey, my beta, for her precious help, her patience with my English, and her spot-on ideas!_**

**_Dedicated to my dear sister Fany, for the encouragement she gave me to fianlly translate and upload this story after nearly 2 years of doubts from my side:-)_**

**_And I really feel I should say this today, as a fan of Michael Jackson and his God-given talent, R.I.P. Michael, you will live forever in our hearts!..I believe you are finally walking on your Moon now, Moon-walker!World is not the same anymore now that you left it._**

_**The Season of the Wind**_

I could hear the familiar giggling and clattering of plates coming from the kitchen.

Even from my 2nd floor bedroom, I could hear the sound of heavy chairs being dragged across the floor and the lively voices of the boys. Steve was the loudest as usual, I could hear him swearing and laughing like a lunatic. Suddenly, a deafening sound of crashing plates came from downstairs. There was an uneasy moment of silence. Then, the shouting began. Now I could hear Dick, who was shouting angrily at Steve – apparently Steve was the cause of the broken plates. It was nothing new.

I listened to Dick and Steve shout at each other for while as I brushed my hair in front of the mirror. Then I smiled and the slim, dark-blond haired girl with hazel eyes in the mirror smiled with me. Today, the boys were responsible for preparing dinner, which was usually my job. The day started out normal, but suddenly, something went horribly wrong. Instead of feeding the cattle and cleaning the forage, they ran through the plain on their horses, happily shouting at each other. As a result, Mr. Tunstall ordered them to cook the meal for the evening.

I smiled to myself. They acted more like children than outlaws, despite their criminal past. These boys acted like the brothers I never had. I have been living with them for two years already. My parents died when I was a little girl in a fire in the house we were living in. I was saved by local citizens. Since then, I have been living with some of my many uncles and aunts, moving constantly from one place to another. Finally, I was old enough to take care of myself. I had to make some decisions about my own life and future. I needed a job. My first job was at Mr. Barry' saloon, located in the middle of Lincoln. I made and served drinks to thirsty customers. The job wasn't hard and it gave a sort of fulfillment. I learned that I could take care of myself. The feeling was new and exciting.

Rooms were available for rent on the second floor of the saloon. Most inhabitants were just passing through, but I knew I would be here a while. It took some time to get used to the room, as does every new home. However, it took more time getting used to the saloon. I learned that the saloon was a whore-house, but everything was so hidden with such cautiousness that none of the clean-cut, Lincoln citizens suspected anything. Very few knew the truth about the saloon. Those very few were wise enough to keep their mouths shut because they knew the place would be burned to the ground if word got out. I wasn't bothered by the fact that my neighbors were prostitutes, but it was humiliating to come down to work and see the men eyeing me like I was a prostitute.

I had been working at the saloon for 4 months when Mr. Tunstall had come strolling in. He was a well-known and respected Englishman, who moved to New Mexico years ago. He managed to make a name for himself as a stable and reliable gentleman_._ He visited the bar often and very soon I became good friends with him, which wasn't a hard thing with his good heart and well manners, so different then anyone else's manners I knew_._He was disgusted with my present job and insisted on working for him on his ranch outside of town.

"To be honest, Scarlett, there's so much work to be done and I'm getting too old for it. I could certainly use a pair of hands on the ranch. Besides, it's not proper for a 17 year old girl like you to work in a place like this. Come with me."

His voice was soft but insistent. After thinking things over, I followed Mr. Tunstall out to the ranch.

I had to get up every day before dawn to take care of the cattle which meant cleaning them, feeding them, letting them out to graze, making sure they didn't wander off, and taking them home in the afternoon. There was plenty of cooking and cleaning in the house too, so I didn't waste time.

A few weeks after moving to the ranch, Mr. Tunstall started to bring some strange folks to our home, giving them food and shelter, which turned permanent. I learned that they were men on the run and the society was against them. At first I didn't understand Mr. Tunstall's strange habits. As time passed, I learned that he was simply giving these boys a second chance. They had been cast out of society and John Tunstall did everything in his power to make sure they became suitable again. These boys became the family I had lost so many years ago.

Things became much easier for me with the boys around, who took so much of my daily chores that all I had to do was housework. I grew to love my new way of life. Mr. Tunstall had already become like a father figure to me. He was starting to fill that burning hole in my heart.

"Scarlett!" yelled Doc as he barged into my room, "dinner is ready. If you don't hurry, it's gonna get cold or eaten."

"For God's sake Doc!" I laughed. "How many times do I have to tell y'all to knock before entering? Do I have to put a sign on the door?!"

"Well, you can do that if you want, but like I said, if we don't hurry, the food's gonna be gone. We'll have to eat crumbs."

"Well, if you put it this way." I smiled at him and followed him down to the kitchen.

I was rather surprised to see what awaited me in the dining room. I expected things would be a pigsty and the food would be awful. The whole kitchen was spotless. The table was set exactly as Mr. Tunstall had taught us to set it. Not a single plate or fork was out of place. At the center of the table there was a huge platter with a silver, sparkling lid. The crystal glasses shined in the light, there were even linen napkins.

I waited patiently for the other boys to join us. John Tunstall had taught us everything we need to know about table manners, including waiting to sit until the whole party was present. However, I must admit that my manners aren't perfect and still need work.

Soon, Steve entered the room, wearing a fluffy, white chef's hat. Everyone burst out laughing, but Steve didn't look the least bit insulted. With a dramatic gesture, he removed the silver lid. Steam drifted from under the lid and a wonderful smell permeated the room. In the middle of the table was a golden brown turkey surrounded by potatoes and an assortment of other things.

"There's no way you guys could've done all this. It looks too good" I said, examining the table. "How you could prepare all that?! I wasn't expecting anything like this! Did you hire that cook from Johnson's ranch?"

"You know, Scarlett, you should have more faith in us" said Doc, who was standing across from me.

"We thought it'd be a nice surprise" said Steve while serving massive portions. "You hate it, don't you?"

"Oh, no I love it. It's nice to have a _pleasant _surprise from you guys every once in a while" I said.

"Boys, there's a lady at the table. What would John say if he was here?" asked Doc, smiling. Chavez pulled my chair out for me.

"Thank you" I said, sitting at the head of the table. Mr. Tunstall normally sat there, but he was in town tonight and insisted on not waiting for him.

Everyone sat down and immediately dug into their dinner. For a moment, all you could hear was the sound of silverware hitting the plates.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" asked Richard, looking around the table. Everyone stopped and thought for a moment. Even I couldn't remember what we were forgetting.

"Grace" said Richard.

"It's Steve's turn to say the blessing" said Chavez.

"Can't someone else say it? I made dinner" he said.

"You didn't make it! You stole that stupid hat and lingered around the kitchen all day asking when the turkey was ready" said Chavez, snatching the hat off Steve's head. There was a quiet snickering coming from Charley, which soon turned into the whole table laughing.

"Shut up!" yelled Dick. The whole table fell silent. Dick folded his hands and bowed his head. The whole table followed him. "Dear Lord" began Dick, "thank you so much for this…"

"Good evening. Gentlemen!" said John Tunstall as he came through the kitchen door, interrupting the prayer. I was happy to see him, but curious as to why he was back so soon.

"What a sight. Scarlett, I had no idea you knew how to cook a turkey" said Mr. Tunstall, surprised.

"I don't. The boys did it" I said.

"Really? Well, this is turning out to be quiet a surprising night" he said.

"It's just a turkey. It's not a big surprise" said Doc.

"No, but I have a big surprise. Come on, lad, don't be afraid!' he said, looking towards the door. We glanced at each other then focused our gazes on the door.

A short, fair-haired boy poked his head threw the doorway. He entered the kitchen cautiously. He didn't look to be more than 20. He was wearing worn, dark clothes, which had seen better days, and a black cap. He glanced at each of us, his eyes finally locking with mine. He smiled widely. I blushed and slid down in my chair.

"Come on, lad, don't be shy!"Mr. Tunstall closed the door and invited the boy on the table.

"Charlie, get another chair for our guest. Scarlet, would you mind getting an extra plate and silverware? Boys, this is our new friend William Bonney!'

The boy made a slight bow and shook hands with each of us. He shook hands with me last, seizing me up. His smile grew wider. His handshake was firm.

"I'm Billy" he said.

"Scarlett" I said, slightly embarrassed by the way he was looking at me.

"Nice to meet you, Scarlett." He winked and held my hand a little longer than normal.

I gave him the plate and silverware then snuck out of the kitchen. I wasn't comfortable. This Billy made me feel something. I didn't know what it was, but it was new and confusing somehow.

When I came back, I saw that Billy had sat next to my empty seat with his elbows on the table. He wasn't the same shy kid who we met just moments earlier. Perhaps he was used to new environments.

"William, there are two things I should tell you about" said Mr. Tunstall from the opposite end of the table. I already knew what he was going to say.

"First, it's not polite to wear your hat inside, especially in the presence of a lady." he nodded in my direction. "Second, take your elbows off the table. That's not proper table manners."

"Oh" exclaimed Billy, removing his elbows from the table. Then he turned to me, removed his hat and said "my apologies, Scarlett."

"It's ok" I said, pushing my plate away slightly. I didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

"Richard, please continue your prayer" said Mr. Tunstall. I closed my eyes and clasped my hands, mumbling the words, when suddenly I felt a slight touch on my arm. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Billy's grinning face next to me. If John saw his eyes open during grace, he would have a fit. I was just about to tell him off, but he smiled and nodded towards the rest of the boys, making me look at them. They sat all with eyes closed, standing with straight backs on their chairs, hands clasped. Suddenly, without a reason, I felt I was going to burst out laughing. Damn! I bit my lips in a desperate attempt not to laugh, but the giggling came from Billy. Hearing him laughing made me laugh too, despite my desperate to stop. Everyone was gazing at us. I was laughing so hard, I didn't realize the prayer was over.

"Scarlett, William, would you mind telling everyone what is so funny?" asked John Tunstall angrily. "Laughter during a prayer is inappropriate! Scarlett," he looked at me sternly, "I am surprised. That is not the proper way for a young lady to behave. You, boy, you would do well to remember yourself while you are here. We value good manner and hard work here. As a punishment, both of you are excused from dinner. You are not allowed to eat for the remainder of the evening."

I bit my lips. I wasn't used to John Tunstall punishing me. I felt my cheeks turn red as I got up and ran from the kitchen, feeling the sympathetic gazes from the boys. As I ran towards my room, I realized I didn't even get the chance to say goodnight to anyone. However, I decided to lock myself in my room for the remainder of the night. I took my clothes off quickly and got into bed, burying my red face in the cool sheets. I had trouble going to sleep that night. I couldn't stop thinking about my punishment or Billy's devilish grin. How could a stranger make me act this way?! "He can go straight to hell" I thought to myself.

**_I hope you like it!! Reviews will be much appreciated:-)_**


End file.
